In the Arms of the Angels
by MegamiSilence
Summary: Selected senshi are chosen to protect the men of war and hate...who just happen to be the Gundam boys. How far will the senshi go to make sure their little soldier boys are safe? ::multi-romance::


In the Arms of the Angels  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: Nuttin's mine, 'cept da plot!!  
AN: I wanted to do a fic including angels, and I wanted to do a fic involving a multi-romance... so I put two and two together, and came up with this. It will seem very angsty in the beginning, but it will become... less-_-;; angsty as the chapter progresses. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy.  
__________________________________________  
  
Silence. They were in complete silence, no sound escaping their lips, nothing could be heard but the faint cries of war breaking the fine air from its usual flow. Silence. Silence was deadly, silence had killed them, they died from that simple action, and never would they be the same. It was torture, pure torture, having to go through with this, yet non of them would admit that. It was their mission, their duty, their lives...  
  
Time was slowly ticking, and they could do nothing for the people that had to suffer, if they did, they would only gain more suffering. Not one of them had the heart to look at the other, neither could even look up, all kept their heads bowed, as if saying a prayer to God, they would need God's help now anyways, it wouldn't of hurt to pray.   
  
Was it really that bad? Hai it really was. They had been saving lives, making the world released of the enemy, but it was always their fault when they lost or won. No one cared for them, or wanted their help- but they didn't realize that they would be dead if they didn't have their help. Nothing was going to change their mind until they were finally killed, and that wouldn't do them much good would it? The people were thick when it came to knowing the enemy. They couldn't tell if they should be grateful, or hateful when they're saved from the devastating word... war.  
  
Silence. That was the only word that could describe war. Everything was noisy when it was in progress, but afterwards, the only thing you could hear was... silence. Would those civilians even listen? Why did they have to be so ignorant. They were being relieved of their pain- by fifteen year olds, and they couldn't even say a simple word, arigato. It was so cruel how these five particular boys were treated. They didn't mean to hurt anyone, but they had to in order to stop this war from continuing any further. Silence. Once again silence had reigned over everything.   
  
A loud alarm rang out signaling their commencement. That's what they did, be ordered all day, and follow the orders even if it meant death. They didn't care, because, if that would help the people, then so be it. Everything always came down to the people. It was the people they were protecting, and shipping off to space, and trying to make comfortable. When were the soldiers ever going to be treated with such kindness. Did people think of them as nothing but dirt to step upon? That just wasn't fair, they deserved better, after all they were the saviors of the world, and yet no one would even acknowledge the fact that they were saved by a gundam.  
  
The five soldiers left the cold, still room, to enter a new source of heat. Their gundams were the only thing that they lived for. What else in the world was there to look forward to? When everyone hates you? When you have no family? When you'd rather die anyways? It wasn't even their doing. The people were being totally deceived by one corrupt organization. Oz. Oz was evil. All soldiers lived, and trained, only to die one day. Their whole lives were meant for absolutely nothing, they gained only pain, and their own suffering. It truly was pathetic when a soldier just realizes that, right before his or her death. Though you could feel sorry for them, they were probably just as much deceived as the people were. They couldn't help the fact that their world was crumbling underneath them, and the only way to help in the war was to join one organization, but it was the wrong organization, because the devil himself ran that organization. Trieze Kushrenada. He was very powerful. His reign of power terrified people, for they were defenseless against him. He could strike you, and not even a gasp could you hear from anyone watching the person being punished.  
  
The boys powered up their mobile suits, and almost soundlessly lifted into the air, and proceeded towards the area that the devastation had already begun. One pilot looked around the battle field in complete disgust, and broke whatever silence that was left, "It's horrible. I should've helped them before it was too late!" he cried in angst from the sight.  
  
Another pilot sympathetically looked at his blond friend, "It wasn't your fault Quatre, don't blame yourself. You know there was nothing we could do." This pilot was dressed in a priest outfit ,and had a long chestnut braid. His light violet eyes radiated sadness, if not anger from what destruction had taken place in this remote area.  
  
The blond one shook his head, unwillingly letting the information soak in. He wouldn't allow some stupid organization be blamed for this, because in reality they thought they were doing good, even if they were the ones who were controlling this whole tribulation. "If we had been here fighting off those damn Oz soldiers, this wouldn't have happened! We could of saved these people... what did they do to deserve this?" He squeezed his aquamarine blue eyes shut, hoping he could wake up from this dreadful dream. Unfortunately that was not going to happen.  
  
"Don't think about it. War brings pain and suffering. That's what is displayed right here, you cannot control it. War will always be destruction that will lose something from the heart," a stoic Trowa concluded, leaving no means to answer, or speak any further. Although he was usually quiet, and nonchalant, he gave off an aura filled with his own mixed emotions, that otherwise, you couldn't notice unless you were right beside him at every moment. Something that soon, he would have to get used to.  
  
*****   
  
Everything was cleared away, no sign of battle was left, excluding the massive blood stains all over the ground, resembling a royal red carpet. Quatre had insisted that they clean this area, for it wasn't right to just leave all the trapped souls that wouldn't find peace until they were in their burial ground. Quatre had called Rashid, and the magnaces to help as well. All of them worked, and by the end of the day they managed to ship roughly 150 corpses in a truck, to a morgue. Plus they cleared what debris was left of the mobile dolls that had cold-heartedly attacked the land, and people, and had that shipped also, to a garbage disposal area.   
  
Now that everything was finally taken care of, Quatre relaxed his muscles for a minute, thinking to himself that he was missing something. And then he thought of it, "Hey guys?" he called through Sandrock. Duo was the one to reply, "Yah?" he asked. Quatre continued, "Well, I was thinking... there were more than fifty bombs on each mobile doll wasn't there?" another muffled 'yah' was heard. "Well, why didn't any of them explode? I mean we shot them up pretty good, but none of them burst.   
  
"I was thinking the same thing... I don't know how it's possible, but it could've been the mobile doll itself. We have to detonate it ourselves, for it to explode." Trowa managed to say without being interrupted.  
  
And quickly Quatre continued, again, "I realize that, and that's what confuses me. You see, Noin told me that her soldiers that could use the Taurus said that all land mobile dolls have impact bombs."  
  
"Impact bombs?" Duo asked, not sure of what to think.  
  
"Bombs that will go off from heavy impact of gunshots, or other explosions, but what gets me, is we hit those suits with more impact than a truck would hit a person, but nothing happened-"   
  
"Quatre, don't let it get you. You've worked hard today, and maybe you should rest now." Trowa interrupted.  
  
'Hn.' Thought Heero, 'He's right. There should have been an explosion, but there wasn't. It's as if it was stopped by something...'   
  
The pilots lifted their gundams in the air and started out for Quatre's mansion, where they could hide their mobile suits.  
  
  
  
As they traveled through the mountains, maneuvering perfectly, not wanting to be seen by anyone, something had caught the eye of Wufei. He was in the back, and was keeping a look out just in case. He sensed danger, right before opening his eyes, and catching a gleam near the sun set. As he was still flying, he twisted his gundam's body, and looked back to see if there really was something, or his eyes were just playing tricks on him.  
  
Indeed he did see something, there around the corner of the mountain, was a strange looking mobile doll. It was hovering around, not flying towards them. 'Doe's it want to sneak up on us? Why isn't it moving?' Wufei pondered.   
  
Wufei was smarter than to stop, so he didn't, he continued to fly. It also seemed that the mobile doll looked a lot like the Tallgeese. In a split second, a fuzzy image of the Tallgeese appeared in front of Wufei, and fired it's cannon. Nataku was blown away, and crashed into Heavyarms. Deathscythe immediately retaliated, and used his scythe to block the bullets of the 'Tallgeese'. After the bullets were ricocheted, Deathscythe flew after Tallgeese, and raised his scythe ready to strike. But Tallgeese was too quick, and fazed into specks, only to reappear in front of Sandrock. Sandrock raised it's heat shortels, and swiped at Tallgeese, only nipping it a bit. The Tallgeese had this strange energy whenever it was close to Wing Zero. They could see rays sparking and red, probably heat, omitting from it.   
  
A gathering of civilians were crowding underneath of the battle scene. None of them had ever seen a mobile doll like that before, and were amazed that the gundams were trying to protect them. Trowa noticed the crowd below, and he had to think quick, so he used his Machine Cannon on Heero.   
  
Trowa started to blast Wing Zero up. Heero didn't retaliate, already knowing why this was happening, but the others were questioning Trowa. He wouldn't answer them, and they soon found out why.  
  
The Tallgeese stopped it's barrage of shots, and glowed an eerie red. It had sparks shooting all over, and it went after Heavyarms. Heavyarms stayed still, waiting for the right time to move. When the Tallgeese was about to mangle him, he moved down. Tallgeese was about to follow suit, but it was hit by an enormous blow to the side. Heero used his beam saber to blow up the Tallgeese.   
  
The civilians below, were watching with huge eyes, as the Tallgeese was destroyed. They all started to feel panic stricken, as they watched the pieces of the Tallgeese, about to fall on top of them. They were screaming, and trying to run for their lives, but there was too much debris. It was coming closer, so close. They were about to get crushed. Flames were spilling over. Everything was about to .............  
  
* Freeze *  
  
"Good call Pluto." Neo-Queen Serenity said, with relief dancing through her eyes. Pluto nodded, and walked back a pace, for her Queen to start her work.  
  
Serenity levitated towards the debris, and looked at it for a brief second, before looking up at the gundams, frozen in time. She smiled at them, and a luminescent light shot from her face, into the gundams, repairing them instantaneously, without even a sign of battle before.   
  
Next, she floated right in front of the dreadful scene, of horrified people's faces, and she looked at it with a frown. She serenely breathed in, and deeply exhaled. It was as if the wind itself was flowing all around, but the wind became a ferocious breeze that hit all the pieces of the Tallgeese. In a moment of silence... an explosion was heard, only by Serenity, and Pluto. They watched as the pieces disintegrated.   
  
And then they vanished.  
  
Time continued again.   
  
"Whoa... what happened here? It's like it all disappeared..." Duo said in amazement.  
  
Heero looked at the ground for a while, thinking exactly what Duo had said.  
________________________  
  
Okays now I'm finished, and it took me long enough!!!!!!!! Phew....... my sister has been bitching at me all night to hurry up, but I didn't feel like hurrying up, so she couldn't do nuttin about it.. Hehehe. I think I'm evil.... anyways, please review.... I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and if you find some mistakes in grammar or anything... then e-mail me, and I'll put your name as a dedication for the next chapter. Thanks!!!  
  
Ja ne,  
Megami*Silence 


End file.
